When the Chickens Finally Take Over the World
by Kilroywuzheere
Summary: Fanfiction made for Emergency Exit. The chickens have finally made their move, and Eddie is the only one who can stop them! Stay tuned for more. Only rated T because I don't like being stuck to being nice. eecomics dot net


Kilroy: This is a fanfiction made for Emergency Exit. The "chapters" will be much shorter due to the fact that I am writing this more on a forum than for here. Please visit the site. I will post two chapters here at a time, due to the fact that they are so short.

Chapter 1:

Eddie was asleep in his padded room, dreaming of green jell-o, when a loud "CLUCK" awoke him. He grabbed his hammer, and jumped out into the apartment, and began to swing it wildly. "DIE VILE CHICKENS!!!" he shouted. Bob woke up, and came out to calm him down.

"Eddie. Stop that and go to sleep. There aren't any chickens here," Bob said, wishing only to return to sleep.

"Oh," Eddie said, immediately falling asleep on the floor. Bob returned Eddie to his room, and then returned to his own bed.

Eddie woke in the morning, and went out into the apartment. He was quickly attacked by a large chicken, who managed to topple Eddie over. This chicken quickly sat down on Eddie's chest, and four other chickens pinned down his limbs. Another chicken walked up to him.

"Hello Eddie," this chicken clucked, "You have known of our plans for a while now. I am surprised that you didn't see us coming."

"BOB!!! THE CHICKENS ARE ATTACKING ME!!!" Eddie shouted in an attempt for help.

"You will find that quite futile," the chicken bucked, "Everyone is in our work camps. We have taken everyone in this building and placed them under our chicken mind control, as we are about to do to you. We could use your help, 'Professor Eddie'." With that, the chicken placed a collar around Eddie's neck. As soon as it was done, two strange puppets popped out of the floor.

"Hello Professor Eddie," both of the puppets said in unison. The quickly noticed the chickens. "Professor Eddie is under attack!" They then began to throw traffic cones over the chickens' heads. They began to run around, bumping into each other.

"Call off your puppets," the lead chicken shouted to Eddie, who got up, picked up his mallet, and bashed one of the chickens into a pancake. "No. He has recently eaten the green jell-o. Our mind control won't work on him. RETREAT!!!" With that, most of the chicken tried to run away, but found it difficult with the traffic cones on their heads. The lead chicken managed to flee, and warn the others that Eddie was coming.

"Come my puppets!" Eddie said, "We must free my friends from their chicken overlords!" He pointed his mallet at the door. "Right after my nap." He quickly fell asleep on the floor. The puppets stood watch, to make sure no chickens made it to their precious Professor Eddie.

Kilroy: Okay, chapter 1 done. Here's chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A chicken lead Saya into a dark room. "General Tso, this human is becoming a nuisance. She frequently disobeys orders, even with the mind control. Why don't we just kill her?" A very large chicken stepped out from the shadows, and pointed a ray gun at that the chicken that had escorted Saya in.

"Private Sesame, I will not jeopardize their plan simply because you can't handle a troublesome prisoner! Now, what are you going to do about this?" General Tso clucked. The other chicken looked troubled.

"Should I turn up the power of the mind control, sir?" Private Sesame bucked nervously. The general continued to brandish the gun.

"Good thinking Private Sesame. We will increase the mind control on her collar. However, what will we do if she resists? Remember though, that turning it up can cause it to overload, so take the proper precautions. Dismissed!" Tso said, leaving the room. Private Sesame didn't seem happy. He kicked Saya, turning around, and opened the door.

"Just watch yourself General. Just because they gave you with the stolen shrink ray doesn't mean that they actually trust you," Private Sesame said, leading Saya out and to her cell.

Eddie had awakened, and was plotting to overthrow the chickens. "They most likely will target the KFC's, they're natural enemies. They will probably set up their camps nearby... We shall save Bob and Neffy!" Eddie shouted, rushing out the door.

"But how will we do it Professor Eddie?" puppet one asked. Eddie stopped.

"...With a barrel of monkeys of course!" Eddie shouted.

"Of course Professor Eddie! Why didn't I think of that? You're a genius," puppet two answered. Eddie rushed back to his room, and grabbed his barrel of monkeys, and rushed out the door.

Kilroy: That's it. Kilroy out! 


End file.
